


Visits

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili visits Erebor, though his thoughts are on Tauriel.</p><p>Or in which the Durin Bros love to try and impress Tauriel with their cliche dick jokes and Tauriel can only roll her eyes at those nerds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visits

He raised a blond eyebrow, a smirk spreading across his face. "So they sent you to search me?"

She rolled her eyes. "I am not searching you." She held a hand out to him. Her eyes flickered over him for a moment. "Where is your brother?"

Fili sighed. "He had to stay back in Erebor. As the first heir to the throne, it was my duty to come to Mirkwood and work out some agreements."

He certainly looked better than when she had last seen him. His blond hair was held back by a thick, neat braid. Holding it together was a silver clasp. A dark robe covered him, and beneath it was a grey tunic.

He took her hand.

"I shall lead you to Thranduil."

"You know," he said, leaning forward, "I expected more than one elf to come see me."

"No one else volunteered to come with me." She sighed. "You are not the only one who has duties dumped on them."

His expression softened. "I apologize."

"You do not need to." She pulled him forward. "My king is impatient."

-

Tauriel was the one to lead him to his room that night. Most elves were cold and distant to the visiting prince. A few openly glared at her as she led him across the kingdom.

Once they got to his room, he asked her to come inside.

"What do you need me for?" She stood by the door, arms crossed over her chest. "Is something the matter?"

"I do think so."

"What?" A rush of anxiety ran through her. She reached for the knife at her side.

"I believe I might have found a knife." He looked away from her. "I never knew that I hid one in my trousers."

She shook her head. "You are even worse than your brother."

"But you must check!"

"I will take the risk." She turned to the door. "I will see you in the morning. If any elf tries to bother you, tell me."

Fili nodded.

"Oh," Tauriel added, "be careful. If there really is a knife in your trousers, be careful. I do believe that your kingdom would be concerned if you got hurt."

Surprisingly, he laughed. "I will stay safe. Still, if you would like to check on me..."

She smirked. "I am not trained in healing those areas. However, I do know a few elves who are. I could call up one."

"I will see you tomorrow, Tauriel!" Fili turned to his bed. "I should rest."

She nodded. "Yes, you should."

Once she was outside, she shook her head. Now she could see why others had trouble understanding dwarves.

Then again, he really might have a knife down his trousers. She had heard stories about him and his endless amount of knives.

It was decided then and there. The next day, once more work had been done, Tauriel would ask him to teach her how to hide weapons. The talent would certainly be useful.


End file.
